


Orange you glad

by Beammeupbroadway



Series: Falsettos Modern AU [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marvin needs a break, Modern AU, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beammeupbroadway/pseuds/Beammeupbroadway
Summary: Modern AU. Marvin and Whizzer go food shopping, and Whizzer keeps himself entertained at Marvin's expense.





	

"Marvin"

"No."

"Marvin"

"No."

"Marvin"

"WHAT"

Marvin spun around to face Whizzer, who was holding up a carton of orange juice. 

"Orange you glad you came shopping with me babe."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

Whizzer cackled to himself as he started typing on his phone, no doubt uploading it to the internet along with the other clips of this harassment he had captured today. Whizzer hated food shopping. He said until it was on his plate he didn't give a crap what brand of pasta they bought, so when he put up no resistance to coming food shopping today Marvin knew something was going on. Jason has recently introduced Whizzer to some new kind of social platform called 'Vine', where you uploaded short videos for people to watch. Marvin couldn't see the appeal but Whizzer had been hooked from the moment Jason showed it to him. So now here they were, halfway round the store and several painful puns in as Whizzer made his own form of entertainment. Marvin would admit he disliked baring the brunt of these jokes, but at least Whizzer wasn't moaning the entire time as per usual, and he did seem happy which was what really mattered. Well, that's what Marvin kept telling himself. 

"Hey Marvin"

Marvin despaired.

"Yes Whizzer"

"Have you heard the new song by Mackrelmore"

Marvin didn't need to turn around to know that he would be greeted by the sight of Whizzer grinning and a can of mackrel behind him, so he simply kept pushing the shopping cart ignoring him the best he could.

"Hey Marvin wait please i'm sorry"

Marvin sighed, stopping the cart and turning around, only to have a bottle of ketchup thrust in his face.

"I cant ketchup to you if you keep walking off like that"

Marvin's eye twitched as he used all of his will power to refrain from punching his lover in his perfect face.

"You're damn lucky you're pretty I swear.."

Whizzer finally put his phone away in his back pocket and threaded his arms under Marvin's placing his hands on top of his on the shopping cart handle, kissing the back of his neck.

"You know you love me for my humor babe."

"No baby, I love you  _despite_ your humor."

Whizzer chuckled as he pulled himself off Marvin, in favor of walking alongside him with his hand on the small of his back. They continued down the isle like this until they got near the end and they heard the sound of a shopping cart wheeling along faster than a shopping cart should safely go. 

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Marvin and Whizzer glanced at each other with a similar expression of confusion until they glanced back to the end of the isle just in time to see no other than Mendel, balancing on the handle of the shopping cart which was wheeling past at a remarkable speed, quickly persued by a distressed looking Trina, shouting and running after him. Whizzer and Marvin exchanged another glance, before bursting into laughter, clutching onto each other for balance as they struggled to regain their breath. 

"I can't believe I didn't have my phone on to see that. Jason will never believe me when I tell him."

"Somehow I feel like he probably will."

They continued strolling down the isles, checking things off the shopping list, and occasionally taking a break when Whizzer decided that the store was quiet enough and he couldn't keep his hands off him for another minute. They were going down the health food isle when Marvin felt Whizzer's presence disappear, assuming he had just gone to grab some more diet food, which would soon be ditched in favor of ice cream and potato chips while binge watching TV at some ridiculous time in the morning. However a minute later he heard his voice behind him.

"Hey babe."

"No"

"Babe"

"No"

" _Babe_ "

"..."

"Do you like nuts babe"

Marvin choked.

"S-Sorry?"

Marvin looked down the Isle to see a middle aged couple staring at him with slight concern. He turned around to admonish Whizzer, when he saw he was holding up a bag of Brazil nuts and still looking at the shelf, no camera to be seen.

"Oh em- Sure, yeah put them in the cart sure."

Whizzer finally looked up at Marvin's bright red face, looking worried.

"You okay Marv?"

"Um- yeah sure i'm fine yeah"

"Are you sure you look-"

Whizzer looked at Marvin's eye line, which ended at the brazil nuts in his hand. He looked from the nuts, to Marvin, and back to the nuts again before he put it together and then he dissolved into laughter, dropping the nuts onto the floor as he curled in on himself clutching his sides.

"You- You thought I" 

Whizzer gasped for breath before he carried on cackling, as Marvin stood there looking rather embarrassed and frustrated.

"Just put the damned nuts in the cart and lets go already."

"Hey what's up with him?" 

Marvin froze as he heard the voice from behind him. No. Not right now. This wasn't happening. 

"I didn't know you knew how to food shop Marvin, I just assumed your maid did that for you"

Marvin slowly turned around to be greeted by his ex wife and ex psychiatrist. 

"Great. Just great."

Whizzer had apparently taken this time to collect himself, as he appeared next to Marvin holding the cursed brazil nuts up to show Trina and Mendel, as if they were some sacred item.

"Guess what this guy just did"

"Whizzer I don't think they care about-"   
"Trust me, we care. Please tell us Whizzer."

Marvin slumped in shame. Trina was going to savor this for months. 

"I wanted to know if he wanted to get some brazil nuts, so i asked him if he liked nuts and he- he thought i was asking him-" 

Whizzer broke down again, grasping onto the cart to keep himself upright as he laughed hysterically at Marvin's misfortune, followed shortly by Trina who quickly put it together, as Mendel stood looking at Marvin apologetically and shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Marvin was never coming food shopping again. He was done. 

"Yes. It's hilarious. We were just leaving actually, see you on Friday."

Marvin grabbed both Whizzer and the shopping cart and steered them towards to exit, leaving behind Mendel who helped Trina gain her breath again as she shook with laughter. It was obvious he was meant for abstinence and he was being punished. There was no other explanation.

They scanned their shopping in silence, Marvin looking disgruntled and Whizzer with a small smirk on his face. As they walked out carrying their bags of shopping Whizzer linked his free arm around Marvin's waist and leaned over to whisper in his ear

"Don't worry babe, you can find out just how much _I_ like them when we get back to the car."

Marvin had never sprinted so fast in his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is written at 2 am so I hope it turns out okay! I feel like in this scenario I would honestly be Whizzer.  
> Feel free to come say hi on tumblr! Beammeupbroadway.tumblr.com
> 
> Also Credit to Falsettosheadcanons for the inspiration for the story!!


End file.
